


Lunatics in Love

by MyNameIsMarkus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Bad Future, But they don't win this time, Campfires, Corruption, F/F, Insanity, No-Zone, Robot Tail, Warmongers, Zombots (Sonic the Hedgehog), prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsMarkus/pseuds/MyNameIsMarkus
Summary: She only wants to see her again. She only wants the pain to stop. And she will do whatever takes to get her. Even if it entails breaking out of one of the largest prisons in the multiverse. No sane man would attempt it...but then, she's not exactly sane anymore.
Relationships: Tangle the Lemur/Whisper the Wolf
Kudos: 6





	Lunatics in Love

“ _Calling all available troops in the sector! We have a security breach! A Class IV Warmonger has escaped, I repeat, a Class IV Warmonger was escaped their cell! Mobilise all troops for recapture! Come here you-AAARRRGH-_ ”  
  
The guard’s voice died in his throat as the feral wolf tore it out with her teeth. She stared down at the body - she didn’t recognise the face, or the look. No idea who it was. Didn’t matter. None of it did; the red blood did blend nicely into his jumpsuit, however. But, no. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t _her_.  
  
The once aptly-named Whisper snarled and foamed as she took off bounding down the corridor, followed by laser bolts and shouts from angry guards as they rushed after her. She ran through the sanitised green corridors of the No-Zone Prison, bounding through on all fours like a true animal, sharpened claws clattering against the floor if not outright leaving gashes in it and the walls. She hadn’t cut them in a long time. Not since...  
  
Her body skidded through the complex on autopilot as her frayed mind flashed back to the events that caused all...this. Her world, covered in metallic decay. Robotic zombies all around her, some finishing their transformations right in front of her, screaming into rebirth. Even the scenery was grey goop, spreading across like red weed. Following fearful, fleeing form, the once-blue hedgehog hero, him too overtaken by the Zombot virus. He was fast, slowed only by fellow Zombots getting in his way for this meal, this organic traitor.  
  
She was not in the mood to care about what happened to...her. She only wanted to see her, just one final time. Before she too was swallowed by the virus. Whisper rounded corners, trying desperately to find her. She knew where she had made her final stand. It was here. She couldn’t be gone. It was not possible! Of all people, her! But...it was. Tangle, the lemur, the one person in her life that hadn’t died on her or stabbed her in the back to get ahead. Coated in slick grey, eyes red and pink, a wild snarl to her voice. She had turned. She had become a Zombot. Just like everyone else in this world. It was cold. Dead. Mechanical. The fat man in red had ruined the world, converted everyone into feral metal slaves. For fun, more than anything. She remembered...she remembered screaming. Falling to her knees in agony. A lifetime of anguish and pain, of bad memories best left forgotten, all flooding in with this final revelation. Abused, forgotten, and now the only people left on the planet were metal monsters dedicated to wiping out her kind. It wasn’t fair! Every last MISERABLE thing she ever had, torn away from her! To make her suffer more! SHE COULDN’T STAND IT!  
  
And then, deep inside, her body twisted. She saw him, a figure cloaked in blue, scripture running across his form. Two red eyes staring from the shadows under his hood. A golden staff with flaming purple crystal in his hand. He watched, amused, as the poor wolf’s soul fractured and shattered. Black fog spilled out of her eyes and mouth, circling her, corrupting her. The pain became unbearable, she howled in sheer pain as she saw the mangled lemur slowly approach her. And then, the fog withered.  
  
All feeling ceased, and she felt no pain. Merely...rage.  
  
She didn’t remember what happened next. She awoke to a grisly scene, of her creation. Sonic and Tangle, their robotic forms somehow torn apart despite their healing skills, their once red eyes dulled. And in the corner, the man of egg himself...or rather, what remained of him. Only his goggles, his red coat, they were all that could be used to identify the shapeless mass of gore. Her people had been avenged. But the lemur was...gone. Forever. Whisper had curled up and cried, unaware of the green light of the portal. Unaware of the weird men in red jumpsuits and green helmets, slowly dragging her away.  
  
They placed her in a cell. Told her to stay put. That she would receive comfort, recovery, in due time. The craziest thing, the man talking to her looked like...he looked like Sonic! Blue fur, green eyes...only a cold sneer to his face and voice was all that would differentiate him. His tone made it feel like he looked upon her with disgust. A sort of hatred, born of bias and more. He walked off, even the sound of his footsteps uncaring to the young wolf. And indeed, she waited. For days and days. She paced back and forth, scratching the walls, wrestling with her broken thoughts. But then, on the fifth day, she could sense...something. A faint energy, emitting from elsewhere in the complex. A feeling she was drawn towards, growing hungry for its true form by the second. Yes...she could smell it. Another one of her. Another...her.  
  
She could vaguely feel the cloaked figure watch on approvingly as she smashed the lock to her cell with but a single swipe of her claws. Then, she bound out of the cells towards elsewhere in the large prison. Sirens blared, someone called out on a radio about it. She had a wild, eerie fixation on her goal. No weird man in red suit was going to stop her. And so, here she was. Screaming her way, quite literally, through the corridors of this unusual place. The No-Zone, they called it. A hub for the multiverse, a right angle from anywhere. Not that such mattered at this point in its rather illustrious career. She ran through the halls, splattered in blood, her cloak a tattered, shredded mess. She didn’t know where she was going. But she knew who she was going to find.  
  
But first, a detour. She could feel something steer her senses, some force pulling her this way and that. Like the cloaked figure would flash in front of her, staring ominously but pointing the way all the same. She turned a final corner, bursting into something the sign on the door called an “Evidence Room”. She looked, and she found what she was looking for; a robotic tail, large and segmented. It ended in something that looked like a giant hand, completed with opposable digits and wires leading across its surface. It was painted a crazy neon colour, festooned with spikes. It was chained to the wall, lit by a soft lamp. The wolf reached out to grab the tail, slashing the chains apart before gently, respectfully, wrenching the tail from its confines. A defiant screech came about on the tannoy above her. She gripped her ears in pain from the sharp sound, moreso when the sharper voice spilled out of it.  
  
“Whisper!” came a voice. Sounded old. United Islands accent. Serious guy. He called out from the rafters, “You don’t want to do this! I know what you’re thinking! I’ve been there, I KNOW how you feel! What you’re doing, it’s not going to make you feel better! That Karsum guy, you can’t trust him! Just come quietly, the No-Zone can help you!”  
  
Whisper roared brutally as a response - she wasn’t crazy about talking much anymore. She was crazy concerning everything else, of course; lords knows what psychobabble would spill out of her if she did try to talk. She simply turned and ran, grabbing one of this bizarre wristwatches she saw the guards wear on the way out. She continued on, ramming her way past a blockade staffed with more of the red-clothed guards. Everything looked the same, green walls and grey cell bars. All sorts of prisoners in orange jumpsuits, watching this chase from their cells. Some cheered her on, some booed. All white noise to the rampaging wolf. She knew where she had to go; Maximum Security.  
  
She didn’t get far into the ward before she found what she was looking for. The cells were all that could be seen, the rest of the room bathed in shadows. But she knew she was at the right place. She KNEW. The doors closed behind her, keeping the red rabble out, for a short time. She gingerly approached the cell door, robotic tail gripped in hand. She studied the darkness further...and then, a light. A small flicker, the unmistakable sound of a match being lit - and then a cigarette slowly burning.  
  
“What’s all this about? Here to give me a few more shocks?!” came a voice from within the cell. Whisper flinched - by god, it WAS her. The voice laughed boisterously, “HA! I’ve handled worse than that you freaks! You think you can treat ME?!” an awkward silence met the two, Whisper coughing quietly. The voice seemed to grow impatient, “...Quiet today, huh?” the being slowly stepped out of the shadows, “What do you...”  
  
She trailed off and stopped, just as she came within focus of the light. It was...a lemur. A grey lemur, white stripes running across her body. Dressed in a ripped purple and black shirt, arm-length fingerless gloves, ripped black jeans. A metal clamp where her tail was supposed to be. Black eyes with red pupils. Whisper gasped in beautiful shock, “Tangle...”  
  
“Whisper?” the corrupted lemur gasped too, a small tear in her eye, “Holy shit, is that you?! But, I thought you...never mind...” she stepped back, hearing the wolf scream as she clawed the lock open. The door swung slowly, before the lemur ripped it off its hinges and threw it down the halls, “Come on, babe. Let’s scram before these pencil pushers can box us in. You DO have a way of getting out, right?” Whisper nodded quickly, holding the wristwatch in her shaking paw. Tangle smiled deviously, “Top shelf, hun. Let’s go.”  
  
Whisper had no real idea how the wristwatch even worked, so she just handed it straight to the corrupted Tangle and stood well back. Tangle pressed a few buttons on the device, aimed a nozzle on it forwards and then press another, silver button. There was a sort of whirring sound before the watch fired a small ball that soon blossomed into a large, screaming portal. A rip in reality, of space and time, with a glittery blue void visible beyond it. There was a dreadful bang as the doors to the cell block burst open, more of the No-Zone guards in red and green baring down on the two. Tangle took Whisper’s clawed hand, and the two bounded through the portal to parts unknown. In the howling haze of the void within, Whisper got but a single look of the guards gazing angrily into the slowly closing portal. Of the brown hedgehog in blue jacket and red scarf, staring damningly down from afar. The portal closed and blackness took its hold on the tired, ravaged wolf.  
  
**===**  
  
A soft crackle of a fire came to Whisper’s shattered senses as she awoke. She groaned, her head pounding like a jackhammer as it was without all of this strange sensation from jumping through portals to Gaia knows where. Dreadful ringing and hissing filled her ears just as much as the crackling did, she felt sick and hungry. But not tired. Not anymore. Slowly opening her eyes for once, she looked around to see where she was. It was...hmm. It was some plains somewhere, located in a desert of some description. Brown rocks and sand as far as the eye could see. In the middle, a crackling bonfire bathing the flat, rocky surface in a beautiful orange light. Two tents off to the side, some bottles of unknown drinks and food sitting by them. And...her.  
  
“Oh hey, look who’s finally awake, heh heh...” Tangle grinned deviously, “You’ve been out for some time, kiddo. What happened in there?”  
  
Whisper looked up at the corrupted lemur. She was still in her punk attire, her robot tail attached to the mount on her abdomen. It was currently holding a tray of...some sort of meat, close enough to the fire to slowly cook it. It retracted from the fire and Tangle studied the meat closely. Smiling, satisfied, she placed them on a plate and walked over to Whisper. Whisper tried to speak, “Tangle...”  
  
“Don’t worry, those No-Zone Booooozos ain’t gonna be followin’ us anytime soon. Not unless they wanna enter uncharted territory. Mweh heh heh...”  
  
Whisper looked on in awe. Her entire body was trembling, a sense of clarity she had not felt for a long time. She shivered, looking upon the lemur and crying softly. A warped kind of relief filled her; after everything, after every single thing that had happened...it was her! It was Tangle! In the flesh and not the robo flesh either! Whisper reached out a hand to touch her, “Tangle...” she whined, “It...really is...”  
  
“Me?” Tangle grinned, her black and red eyes flashing in the dim light of night, “Well you know what they say, baby! Heroes never die! Unlike stupid octopuses...STUPID OCTOPUS!” in her flash of anger, she swatted a rock with her tail. The rock sailed across the horizon, never to be see again. Tangle turned back to the wolf, “They...ain’t cool...you know?”  
  
Hmm. This was new. Tangle never acted that violently...or that emotionally. Always cool under pressure, she was. Never cracked like this. Whisper tilted her head in confusion...what happened? She whined softly, then got closer to the lemur and nuzzled her, “What happened to you?”  
  
“What happened to US?” Tangle asked, “...Well, I sorta know. Come on, I’ll fill you in one some details and stuff...”  
  
Tangle could see the hurt in the wolf’s eyes. Well, not her EYES, strictly speaking, they were shut. But she had a good idea that they were like...hers, in a fashion. They sat by the fire, listening to the crackle of the flames. Tangle grabbed a steel cup full of some strong-smelling, orange-y liquid. She took a sip of it, recoiling from the taste. She felt Whisper wrap her arms around her waist, nuzzling into her side. She whined again, “Tangle...”  
  
“Yep, still me...” Tangle sighed, her sharp teeth glowing in the flames, “Well...where do I begin, uh? Well...it was a couple days ago. Me and you, we were tracking down an old friend of yours...freakin’, octopus guy, whatever. Asshole attacked us in a coupl’a disguises, an’ all...got you to the ground...and...”  
  
Whisper winced. She remembered the fight with Mimic, the traitor. It was hard. A struggle. He came so very close to wiping the floor with them, until she went into a sort of rage and saved the day - and Tangle. A heavy feeling dropped in her stomach, she already knew how this ended; “...A-And?”  
  
“...He killed you,” Tangle whimpered, staring into the distance, before a pained snarl grew on her face, “Took his knife and plunged it into your...y-your...” her hands shivered violently, a snarl escaping her throat, along with some foam. Then, with a scream, she grabbed the log they were sitting on with both hands plus her robotic tail and chucked it into the fire. Whisper yelped as she was thrown to the dirt, watching as flaming chunks of wood were spread across the area. She turned to a shivering Whisper, “I turned the blade in on his own throat, and I made him SCREAM...” and then, almost like a switch being pressed, she shifted back to her previous, calmer self, “Heh, was pretty awesome, actually. But...” she sighed, sitting back down on the cold ground, “I miss her. Like, I know YOU’RE here, but...she was so special. She was gonna be someone great, I knew it. But she was taken away too early. Something just...exploded in me, that day. Lotta this black fog. That happen to you, too?” Whisper nodded, “Thought so. That weird cloak guy told me what we are. Warmongers. Sounds...well, silly. But I kinda like it. War Tangle. Heh. That’ll show those edgelords you used to run with. Speaking of...how did you...well, turn?”  
  
The newly christened War Whisper talked. She spoke in slow, haunted whispers, about all of what led up to this. The Zombot virus, the pandemic sweeping the lands. Sonic’s failure to save them and his resultant transformation. Finding the corrupted Tangle. Snapping like an errant twig, murdering everyone. All of it. In perfect detail and clarity. War Tangle looked on, interested, sipping more of the strong drink out of the tin cup, nodding along. War Whisper finally got to entering the cells and stopped, “And that is...it.”  
  
“Zombots, huh?” War Tangle said, a hint of curiosity in her voice as she pointed to her chin in puzzlement, “I don’t think I ever got that far. Sounds nasty.”  
  
“It was...” War Whisper whimpered, “I...she...y-you...” she couldn’t stand it anymore. She launched forward, colliding with the corrupted Tangle and bringing her into a hug. A messy, crushing hug, holding on to her like she was in danger of flying away. She cried, messily and loudly, sobbing gracelessly into her torso. She showed no signs of slowing, shivering in her grasp, with only a few messy words leaving her, “...Never leave me again.”  
  
“Oh I won’t, don’t worry...” War Tangle said, her tone a fake sort of soothing, rubbing the wolf’s back, “I’ll be here. And wherever I be, you’re right beside me, yes?”  
  
War Whisper nuzzled further into her chest, “Y-Yeah...no-one comes near you again...no-one...”  
  
“Excellent...” War Tangle chuckled. She arched the wolf’s head up, slowly prying open one of her eyes. Sure enough, what was once white in there was now a deep black. She too had glowing pupils, only hers were orange instead of red. War Tangle smiled, before bringing her back into the hug, “Welp, rest up, babe. Tomorrow, we go on an adventure!” unbeknownst to the wolf, her expression shifted into a sharp, crazy grin, “And get back at all those punks who wronged us...”  
  
_**END**_


End file.
